Depending on application, electronic devices may utilize a wide variety of different control mechanisms, including buttons, pushbuttons, slide and toggle switches, and other devices for power, volume, home, hold, reset and other control and input functions. In use, these components are subject to a wide range of different environmental effects, including temperature extremes, humidity, contamination, physical and electrical contact, scratching, and impact, for which durability and reliability are critical engineering factors.
Environmental factors are particularly relevant in devices subject to both operational extremes and high performance demands, including portable electronics and mobile devices, where the control components must withstand heat, cold, moisture, humidity, shock and impact. Associated design and engineering considerations include tradeoffs between stress and strain resistance, machinability, temperature stability, and optical properties, including surface hardness, transparency, and resistance to scratching, abrasion, and temperature extremes. As a result, there is an ongoing need for improved control mechanisms that do not suffer the limitations of the prior art, including control mechanism for consumer electronics, digital devices, and mobile phone, smartphone, and tablet computer applications.